The Slender man
by Mrteenyrules
Summary: In a small village in the mountains lives Haku Yowane and Luka Megurine. But something else live's there too something very dark... I suck at summaries... Very light yuri HakuXLuka more of a friendship thing.


He was walking home from his job when all the candle lit lamps flickered off. He began to panic as the darkness of the night surrounded the lonely footsteps could be heard. Could it be another man walking home? No...Because as soon as they stopped he felt a cold breathe down his neck. The lights came back on but no one was on the street any more...

In a dark isolated village that's surrounded by lush grass plains and rocky mountains, a fog was rolling was a very quiet village too. Some believe that the whole area is haunted by some sort of spirit. This so called spirit appears on nights just like today. According to locals it either kills you or kidnaps you and your never to be seen again...

It was 2AM when the two were stumbling down the Haku and Megurine Luka had been out all night. "Why do you have to drink so much Haku?"Luka asked was a 20 year old woman with azure eyes and Haku was 25, tall and had blood red eyes. Another thing about Haku was her hair, it was long and had a silvery colour to stared at her and slurred out "It's not my fault..." By now the fog had thickened.

"Come on, let's get you home."Luka said while Haku lent on her for support.

The two had walked for only 5 minutes but, the street lights started flickering. "Oh snap, come on we better hurry"Luka whispered to Haku who's eyes could be seen a mile off. Just like that the lights all died out. The two were engulfed by the darkness. The only thing to see would be Haku's glowing, red eyes. "Well at least I have you Haku"Luka sighed.

"Yeah...you can always count on my Luka."Haku whispered, not as drunk as before.

"Haku, is that you?"Luka said looking up at the silver haired woman.

"If you mean those footsteps then no, it's not me."She was right a faint tap could be heard off in the dark put her arms around Hakus waist."I don't think we're alone any more...I'm scared Haku..."Haku looked down at her and blushed putting her arms around Lukas neck. "Don't worry...no one's going to hurt you..."The breathing got heavier...WAIT?!If you can hear some one breath they must be very close by. Suddenly Luka screamed."H-HAKU... BEHIND YOU! "Haku turned around to see...THE SPIRIT!

"BACK OFF YOU! "Haku shouted putting her arms out."IM WARNING YOU!"She roared protecting Luka."Haku..."Luka sniffed tearing up. The spirit looked down at Haku. She gasped! It had no face...It was tall and slender and wore a black suit. The 'thing' put its hands on Hakus shoulders and shot her up into the air. "HAKU!"Luka screamed as it grasped her neck. Its grip tightened around her neck and she turned a paper white. Was this it for Haku?

A faint buzz could be heard from the street lamp. It flickered rapidly until all the lights beamed heard a thud. Haku was on the floor and 'whatever it is had vanished. She ran over to her hurt friend. "Haku are you all right?"Luka asked kneeling down. The red eyed woman looked at her and answered with "yeah...I'm fine, how about you? "Haku got up and brushed herself put her arms around Haku and said "I'm OK now! I thought you were in for it back then. "Haku blushed and helped her up. "We better get home now."Luka suggested. Haku nodded and put her arm around Luka.

They got home in a sharp 10 minutes. "I'll go and get ready for bed, OK Luka?"Haku said running upstairs. "OK"Luka shouted after her. It had been 7 more minutes until Luka heard another sound from upstairs. She went to check on Haku. She came up and stood in some liquid. A red liquid...and it was oozing out of Hakus chest. This was too much for fell to the ground at the sight. A tall, thin man was standing in the corner of the room. He was holding a knife Luka wouldn't move and her rage was let out. "YOU MONSTER!"She roared while trying to hold back her tears. The man just stood there staring at remembered now...

LUKAS P.O.V.

The slender man...I remember my parents telling me stories about him. This monster Killed my best friend...Haku...next is me.I closed my eyes as I felt a cold metal dig into pain was unbearable as he took the knife out. I opened my eyes and looked at Haku...I clutched my chest and I started to cry...There was something I always wanted to tell Haku...I...I loved her. Pain flew through me and all I could feel was sadness and rage. The next thing I know everything turned black. I heard one last thing and he left. He told me to tell you that on a dark night...you'll be his next victim...

THE END


End file.
